Les Bagarres, ça finit pas toujours mal
by kagura-yato-san
Summary: Après la saison 2, sauf que là, personne ne sait à propos d'Iron man, sauf Whitney, qui les aide de temps à autre. Lors d'une mission, Pepper est gravement blessé, quand elle se réveille, elle est à l'hôpital. Et là,Tony lui dit qu'il lui interdit d'utiliser ef,comme l'indique le titre,il y aura une bagarre! entre qui?comment va t elle se terminer? Lisez pour le savoir!


**BON , VOILA MA PREMIERE FIC ICI !**

**SI JE FAIS DES FAUTES, DITES LE MOI !**

**SI VOUS AVEZ DES CONSEILS OU DES REMARQUES, N'HESITEZ PAS !**

**SUR CE, BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Pepper se réveilla en gémissant, dès qu'elle ouvrit ses yeux, elle devina qu'elles était dans une chambre d'hôpital, non seulement les murs étaient peints en blanc, mais cette odeur si familière n'échappa pas à notre belle rousse qui se souvint du jour où son père fut attaqué par .

Elle secoua sa tête, ne voulant pas se rappeler de ce petit (grand) mauvais souvenir.

Elle s'apprêta à se lever quand, tout à coup, elle sentit quelqu'un s'allonger près de son lit, elle reconnut tout de suite la personne. Tony.

Elle grimassa en le regardant, et Oui, Tony n'était pas tout à fait dans une position confortable. Voulant l'aider, elle essaya de le réveiller. Mais en Vein . Notre petit génie n'avait guère l'intention de se lever. Pepper devina qu'il était fatigué et décida de le laisser comme ça.

Des minutes passèrent quand enfin Pepper entendit quelqu'un entrer par la porte. Elle sourit. C'était Rhodey, elle lui fit signe de la rejoindre près d'elle, enfin, près de Tony.

Il ne fallut que à Rhodey que d'avancer quelques pas pour que Pepper s'aperçoive de la blonde se tenant derrière lui. Witney . Pepper échappa une petit sourire, elle savait que Whitney n'était pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle le faisait paraître, Enfin, c'est vrai que Parfois Elle l'emmerdait surtout quand elle se tenait près de Tony mais bon, là, en ce moment, elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à se battre, donc elle préféra se taire que de provoquer la petite blonde.

Rhodey posa quelques sacs près de Pepper qui lui chuchota un petit merci, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait vraiment à l'intérieur mais, connaissant Rhodey, il lui avait surement amené des trucs qu'elle aimait.

Il ne fallut que dix (10) minutes pour que le génie se réveille, au moment où Tony ouvrit les yeux, la rousse le bombarda de questions.

« Tony ! ça va ? Bien dormi ? Bon, moi j'ai dormis comme un bébé ! Bah sauf quelques os qui me font mal mais c'est bon ! .. Oh la la, je me sens comme une grand-mère, j'ai mal partout, mais bon ! ça valait le coup ! ah ! j'ai oublié de te demander si tu t'étais fais mal ? Boof ! j'espère que non, de toute façon c'est moi qui a fait tout le travail ! Et Oui, c'est la fameuse Pepper Potts qui fut le héros cette fois ci, pas Tony Stark » dit-elle en tirant la langue

« Non seulement j'ai sauvé la vie de plusieurs innocent mais en plus ! j'ai fais honneur à mon nom, en tant que rescousse, en sauvant mes propres amis ! » ajouta-t-elle, fière d'elle, s'attendant à un Tony qui la félicite, elle fut choquée, en entendant les quelques mots qu'il a dit.

« Bah, tant mieux parce que c'est la dernière dois que tu enfile une armure . »

« QUOI ?! » fut la réponse de toutes les personnes se trouvant dans la pièce, même Howard, qui avait rejoint les autres quelques minutes avant fut surpris, il savait que son fils avait un petit faible pour la rousse, hyperactive, ou au moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, il connaissait Tony par cœur, et il pouvait dire que Pepper comptait vraiment pour lui, ce dernier pouvant faire n'importe quoi pour la protéger. Mais allant jusqu'à lui retirer son armure, Le grand ( xD ) génie ne s'y attendait vraiment pas .

« Tu m'as entendu Pepper . » dit Tony, d'une voix aussi froide que la glace.

« Mais enfin tu n'as pas le droit ! » cria Pepper .

« Ah bon ? Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui a conçut l'armure . Je peux l'enlever ou la donner à n'importe qui je veux . » Répondit le jeune Stark, gardant son sang froid.

« AH OUI ?! donc tu comptes me l'enlever puis la donner à qui ?! »

Il s'apprêta à la répondre quand elle reprit parole.

« Ah mais que suis-je bête ! Du moment que l'armure est violette, donc la personne à qui tu vas la donner sera certainement une fille ! et devine quoi ?! la seule autre fille qui connait ton secret c'est qui ? c'est Whitney ! … Oh non Tony, si tu m'arracheras l'armure pour la lui donner alors non seulement je te casserais les dents mais je ferais en sorte que tu sois STERILE jusqu'à ta mort. » cria Pepper, d'une voix encore plus forte.

Rhodey soupira, Ce n'était pas bon signe, connaissant Pepper, elle allait sans doute faire perdre à Tony son sang froid dans même pas deux (2) minutes .

Il soupira une seconde fois, _Il_ _fallait les laisser seuls, _pensa-t-il.

Il emmena Howard et Whitney avec lui, leur faisant comprendre, que s'ils tenaient à leur vie, alors il fallait s'échapper. Et oui, si quelqu'un connaissait bien ces deux là, c'était bien Rhodey, Tony était effrayant à chaque fois qu'il était en colère, et Rhodey , à chaque fois que le génie avait ces petites crises le laissait seul, sachant qu'il préférait être ainsi. Et Pepper, Bon Pepper, il préférait ne pas parler d'elle quand elle était en colère, si Tony était effrayant, alors elle, elle le serait mille fois plus que lui.

« Je ne vois pas qu'elle est le rapport entre Whitney et tous ça . » dit Tony d'une voix monotone.

« Ah bon ! tu ne vois pas le rapport ? » elle s'arrêta un moment, « Eh ben, figure toi, Stark, que moi je vois le rapport !Je sais que si ce n'est pas moi qui porte Rescousse alors Ce sera Elle . »

« Bon au moins , elle, elle en fera bon usage. »

Pepper avait les yeux grand ouverts, elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, Tony, LE Tony, l'ami qu'elle aimait tant avait confiance en Whitney et non pas elle, la fille qui se serait donné la mort juste pour le sauver.

Elle était tellement blessée qu'elle ne s'était même pas aperçut des larmes qui coulaient tout au long de ses joues.

Quand Tony vit le visage se sa petite rousse, il n'en crut pas ses yeux, il n'avait jamais vu Pepper pleurer. JAMAIS . C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il avait dit, sans perdre de temps, il s'approcha de Pepper, tentant de corriger la faute qu'il a commise.

« Pepper. . . » commença-t-il, s'apprêtant à la câliner.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Cria-t-elle, en giflant sa main , pour commencer à pleurer une fois de plus.

Tony baissa la tête quelques secondes pour enfin continuer ce qu'il avait commencé : corriger la merde qu'il avait dite.

« Pepper, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire-' »

Il fut interrompu par Pepper qui cria : « Ah non ? bah laisse MOI te dire ce que TU voulais dire ! Facile comme bonjour ! TOI , Tony stark, a confiance en Whitney Stane Encore plus que tu n'as confiance en moi ! AH ! mais qu'est ce que je raconte, tu l'as connais depuis que t'était dans le ventre de ta _grand-mère_ alors, lui faire autant confiance ne devrait pas me surprendre. »

Tony fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire du mot _grand-mère._ Pour reprendre parole.

« Pepper. écoute .. »

« NON merci, je ne veux RIEN écouter. »

« Mais enfin.. »

« Il n'y a pas de mais Stark ! juste. .juste fiche moi la paix.. »

« Pepper.. » chuchota Tony.

« Tu ne m'as _jamais_ comprise.. »

Tony serra le poignet de sa main. Ah là, ça l'avait vraiment blessé, cela ne manqua pas à note rousse qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure, essayant de stopper ses larmes qui allaient couler dans n'importe quelle seconde.

Tony sourit tristement , « Ah oui ? Et qui te comprend ? Happy ? ou Encore _Gene_ ? » Il appuya sur le dernier prénom laissant Pepper plus ou moins choquée.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport » dit-elle, presque amusée de la tournure d'événement. _Presque. _Puis elle reprit parole : « Primo, Happy ne comprend jamais rien, et Gene.. Pourquoi parles tu de Gene dans un moment pareille ? »

« Ha Ha ! Qui sait ? Peut être est ce parce qu'il te comprend ? »

« Peut être. Mais au moins, Lui, Il me fait confiance. »

« Ha ! Pepper, le mec nous a trahit ! il T'as trahit ! et tu lui fais encore confiance ? »

« Oui, c'est mon ami. Même s'ils nous a trahit, il reste mon ami. De plus, il m'as demandé pardon. »

« AH OUI ?! Pepper j'essaie de te demander pardon depuis des heures mais tu refuses de m'écouter ! »

« PARDON POUR QUOI ?! POUR NE PAS ME FAIRE CONFIANCE ?! »cria-t-elle

« MAIS ENFIN PEPPER ! JE TE FAIS CONFIANCE ! » répondit-il, d'une voix aussi hausse que la sienne.

« ET QUELLE DRÔLE FACON DE ME LE MONTER ! » hurla-t-elle, cette fois ci, avec encore plus de larmes.

Tony serra son poignet. « ça m'emmerde. . » chuchota-t-il.

N'importe qui pouvait deviner combien Pepper était choqué, mais surtout _blessée._

« Génial, non seulement tu ne me fais plus confiance mais je t'emmerde. »

« Pepper, arrête.. Tu sais que je te fais confiance.. »

« Mais oui, je sais.. je sais .. » dit-elle, d'un ton plein de sarcasme. Quand tout à coup, elle s'arrêta, « si tu me fais tellement confiance, alors pourquoi m'avoir enlevé l'armure ? » questionna-t-elle.

Tony baissa la tête.

« Tony, je voudrais tellement te croire tu sais.. Mais là, tous ce que tu fais, tous ce que tu dis, me laisse penser que c'est le contraire.

« Que veux tu que je fasse pour que tu me croie ? » demanda Tony .

Pepper fut surprise par l'étrange question de tony, mais regagna rapidement son esprit.

« Tony, juste laisse moi tranquille, tous ce que tu fais..C'est comme si.. » elle pleura encore plus, « c'est comme si, tu me détestais…. »

Tony avait les yeux grand ouverts. Lui ? détester Pepper ? Impossible.

Il essaya de garder un ton calme : « Pepper, tu sais que je ne te déteste pas. Tu es mon amie. Ma meilleure amie, comment pourrais je te détester. »

« Ah bon, parce que, qu'on on a un ami ? on ne lui fait pas confiance ? »

Il serra son poignet, « PEPPER ARRÊTE ! », il la plaqua dans le mur, lui se trouvant au dessus d'elle. ( A/N : buwahahaha)

« On lui crie dessus comme ça.. ? » dit-elle, trop choquée pour terminer sa phrase.

Oui. Choquée. Non par la situation dont elle se trouvait mais par le visage de Tony. N'importe qui pouvait deviner qu'il était blessé.

« S'il te plaît arrête.. Juste.. Juste laisse moi t'expliquer.. »

Il remarqua que Pepper ne parla pas, alors il compris qu'elle lui faisait signe de continuer.

« Pepper, je suis désolée, je sais que tu veux garder ton armure, je sais que t'aime beaucoup de battre, sauver les gens, NOUS sauver.. Mais je crois que C'est bon, Cette fois, tu allais mourir, Dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu arriver si Je n'étais pas venu à temps, La prochaine fois, je ne pourrais pas te protéger-' »

Il fut interrompu par une gifle. ( Pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris, et Oui, Pepper a giflé Tony .. Pauvre Tony .. )

Tony était surpris. TROP surpris, Pepper ne l'avait jamais giflé, C'était une première. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand soudain, il vit le visage de Pepper, celle-ci, avait les yeux remplis de larmes.

Il ne savait même pas comment ce retournement de situation a eut lieu, là, maintenant, Pepper était au dessus de lui. Bien assise. Confortablement. (xD)

« ALORS TOI, TU PEUX TE SACRIFIER ?! ET METTRE TA VIE EN DANGER ?! ET NOUS, ON EST OBLIGE DE RESTER DERRIERE ?! EN TE REGARDANT RISQUER TA VIE POUR NOUS ?! »

« Pepper, je n'ai pas le choix, je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir-' »

« PARCE QUE NOUS ? ON VEUT TE VOIR SOUFFRIR ?! »

« … »

« Tony, tu n'imagine pas à quel point, on est inquiété quand tu enfile cette satané armure et tu vas je ne sais où dans l'autre bout du globe, tu n'imagine pas à quel point on a souffert , Non, J'AI souffert quand tu étais à l'hôpital.. Tony ! Je ne veux pas te perdre ..» Elle s'effondra en larmes . « Je tiens trop à toi pour te perdre, alors, s'il te plaît.. »

(Et là, c'est quelque chose de beau qui l'interrompu.

Enfin, un bisou ça ne fait de mal à personne *o* .)

Bon, pour une surprise, c'était une surprise. Non seulement Tony l'avait embrassé. Pas un simple bisou de rien du tout, un VRAI BAISER , passionné, amoureux .

Tony, était maintenant au dessus de Pepper (bon ok, je sais j'exagère) .Cette dernière, ne fit que ce qu'elle put faire. L'embrasser de retour.

Tony, fut surpris à premier coup, néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire (oui oui tout en l'embrassant ) ce qui n'échappa pas à la belle rousse.

Le baiser dura quelques minutes, si ce n'était pas le manque d'air, alors les deux tourtereaux seraient en train de terminer… Uhm, ce qu'ils avaient commencé.

Ils étaient maintenant assis , côte à côte.

« Qui aurait jamais deviné, que Tony Stark aurait embrassé Pepper Potts ! » dit Tony.

Pepper lui donna un petit coup.

« Hey ! »cria Tony tout en souriant. Pepper lui tira sa langue. Il eut un petit silence avant que Tony ne commence.

« Pepper, je comprends ce que tu veux dire, je comprends ce que tu ressens, moi aussi, je ne veux pas te perdre.. » il sourrit, « mais là, je crois que tu m'as battu, toi aussi tu voulais me protéger, mais tu ne m'as rien dis, pas crié dessus parce que je saisissais n'importe quelle chance pour me trouver dans le danger.. Tu a choisis de te battre à mes côté, de me protéger .. Et là, Pepper, je t'en suis infiniment reconnaissant.. » il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour continuer. « Là, je comprends pourquoi tu voulais tant une armure.. » il laissa échapper un rire.

« J'ai été vraiment idiot, Pep. Je suis désolé, j'étais égoïste … Donc, s'il te plait, laisse moi rester égoïste.. Reste à mes côté.. »

Pepper avait les yeux grand ouvert. Se doutant _un peu_ de ce qu'il allait lui demander.

« Je T'aime Pep. Sors avec moi. »

Pepper l'embrassa.

Il sourit .

« Bon je suppose que c'est un Oui. »

Il l'embrassa en retour. Encore plus passionnément.

Les Deux adolescents pouvait entendre des cris de joies. Ils avaient deviné que les autres étaient en train de les espionner. Mais Bon, Qui s'en foutait ? Ils étaient ensemble. Rien n'était plus important.

* * *

**SOOOOOO ? ça vous a plut ? Désolée si c'est comme ça, je lis beaucoup de shojo manga x))**

**REVIEW PUH-LEASE !**


End file.
